Bad Boy Good Boy
by lee.taisoo
Summary: Tao, seorang bad boy yang berubah setelah kehadiran seorang namja baik-baik bernama Sehun. Tapi ada satu rahasia yang disembunyikan Sehun. Gak pinter bikin summary. taohun. tao x sehun. exo members.


**tittle : Bad Boy Good Boy**

**author : **

**cast : taohun, exo members**

**genre : romance, family, angst**

**rate : T**

**summary : Tao, seoorang bad boy yang berubah setelah kehadiran seorang namja baik-baik bernama Sehun. Tapi ada satu rahasia yang di sembunyikan Sehun.**

**desclaimer : semua cast bukan punya saya, mereka milik orang tua masing-masing. Tapi saya yakin cerita ini milik saya sendiri.**

**warning : YAOI/BL, OOC, cerita pasaran, membosankan, crack pair, typo(s), alur berantakan, alur kecepetan, tidak sesuai EYD, gak suka gak usah baca**

...

happy reading

.

.

.

_bugh..._

_bugh..._

Pukulan bertubi-tubi diarahkan pada tubuh seorang namja berbadan lumayan kekar oleh seorang namja tinggi dengan mata panda. Disekitarnya tergeletak beberapa orang musuh yang sudah habis dihajar oleh namja bermata panda bersama teman-temannya. Satu pukulan yang diarahkan pada perut namja kekar tersebut mengakhiri pertarungan tersebut. Namja bermata panda meninggalkan lokasi setelah sebelumnya merapikan kembali pakaiannya.

.

Namja manis berkulit seputih susu keluar dari sebuah ruangan yang diketahui sebagai ruang kepala sekolah XOXO High School. Namja putih bernama Sehun itu mengelilingi sekolah barunya, sedangkan kedua orang tuanya sedang berbicara di ruang kepala sekolah.

Terlihat koridor sekolah yang lenggang dan sepi, karna memang pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Sehun sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah. Yang terdapat dinding tinggi sebagai pembatas sekolah.

Dilihatnya sebuah kursi taman yang menghadap danau kecil. Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju kursi tersebut, dan mendudukinya. Memejamkan mata sipitnya untuk menikmati angin sejuk yang memanjakan.

_begh..._

_begh..._

Suara-suara seperti benda jatuh mengusik Sehun. Ia membuka matanya, dan mengalihkan pandangannya menuju asal suara. Dilihatnya beberapa orang melompati dinding pembatas sekolah. Sekitar tujuh namja dengan penampilan acak-acakan dan beberapa luka lebam di wajah mereka.

Sehun sedikit takut ketika namja dengan mata panda yang memimpin jalan , melirik tajam pada Sehun saat mereka melewati Sehun. Tapi Sehun cukup terpesona dengan wajah tampan sang pemilik mata.

.

.

_**sehun pov**_

Akhirnya aku bisa bersekolah di sekolah umum. Aku sangat senang, karena pasalnya, bertahun-tahun aku mengikuti _home schooling_. Terpenjara di dalam rumah, tidak memiliki teman, dan membosankan. Tapi kali ini appa bersedia menyekolahkanku di sekolah yang menjadi salah satu favorit di Seoul, yaitu XOXO High School.

Aku melangkah ke sebuah ruangan khusus yang tempati oleh kepala sekolah. Setelah itu, aku diantarkan ke kelas oleh Han songsaenim. Yang kutahu akan menjadi wali kelasku.

.

"Annyeonghaseyo, naneun Oh Sehoon imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Sehun. Salam kenal." ucapku memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas. Kusunggingkan senyum manis dan mataku membentuk '_eye smile'_.

Han songsaenim mempersilahkan aku duduk di kursi kosong yang berada disamping namja manis bermata rusa. Aku menurut, dan segera menuju kursi tersebut.

"Hai Sehun-ah. Perkenalkan, namaku Luhan. Xi Luhan. Salam kenal." namja manis bermata rusa itu berucap heboh. Ia menjulurkan tangannya mengajak bersalaman. Aku tersenyum lalu menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Ehm... Luhan-sii. Bisakah kau berkenalan nanti saja?" tanya Kim songsaenim yang tadi sedang mengajar di kelas.

"Ah... ne, songsae." jawab Luhan patuh.

.

"Ayo ke kantin! Akan ku kenalkan pada sahabat-sahabatku." ucap Luhan hyung heboh setelah bel istirahat berbunyi. Ia segera menarik tanganku untuk mengikuti langkahnya menuju kantin. Aku hanya menurut dan mencoba mensejajarkan langkahku.

_**sehun pov end**_

.

.

Luhan berjalan terburu-buru menuju kantin. Tak memperdulikan namja yang tangannya ia tarik, sedikit kesusahan mengikuti langkah cepatnya. Berhenti mendadak saat sampai di depan kantin. Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari dimana sosok-sosok sahabatnya duduk untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya.

"Itu mereka. Kajja!" Luhan kembali menarik tangan Sehun ke arah pojok kantin, setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari. Sehun sekali lagi hanya menurut.

"Hai Lay hyung, Suho hyung, bebek bacon, baby Kyungie~" sapa Luhan bersemangat kepada empat temannya. Lalu memeluk seorang namja bermata bulat. Namja yang dipanggil 'bebek bacon' hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Pasalnya, namanya Baekhyun. Tapi Luhan selalu mengganti nama bagus pemberian orang tuanya dengan 'bebek bacon'. Sudah 'bebek' ditambah 'bacon' pula.

"Yak! Jangan peluk baby Soo-ie ku!" teriak Baekhyun, setelah menyadari bahwa Luhan memeluk kekasihnya. Ia melepas paksa pelukan tanpa arti tersebut. Lalu beralih memeluk kekasihnya protektif. Kyungsoo -kekasih Baekhyun- hanya menatap polos pada namjachingunya, yang memeluknya protektif.

"Kau menyebalkan bebek bacon!" Luhan menyerah sambil menggerutu. Lalu ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyungsoo, melupakan seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangnya yang sedang menatap bingung pada pertengkaran kecil tersebut.

"Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja." ucap namja berdimple bernama Lay. Namja berwajah malaikat disamping Lay mengangguk-angguk menyetujui.

"Hai Luhannie hyung." sapa Kyungsoo dengan polosnya. Semua orang di meja tersebut hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengar sapaan Kyungsoo.

"Kau sedang apa baby?" tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo.

"Membalas sapaan Luhannie hyung." jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum dan wajah berbinar. Bekhyun menepuk jidatnya mendengar jawaban namjachingunya. Yang lain hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Oh, ya. Siapa yang bersamamu Luhannie?" tanya Suho, namja betwajah malaikat. Luhan segera menoleh ke arah Sehun.

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, sambil nyengir

"Hehe. Aku lupa. Kenalkan ini Sehun, anak baru di kelasku." ucap Luhan memperkenalkan Sehun.

"Annyeong~ Oh Sehoon imnida. Salam kenal." Sehun memperkenalkan diri, lalu membungkuk hormat.

" Ah, tidak usah seperti itu. Kenalkan, aku Suho. Namja disampingku ini Lay. Lalu dia Baekhyun. Dan ini Kyungsoo." Suho memperkenalkan diri dan juga yang lainnya.

"Duduklah." Lay tersenyum manis, mempersilahkab Sehun duduk.

"Gomawo, Lay-sii." ucap Sehun berterima kasih , lalu duduk di samping Suho.

"Annyeong~ Sehunnie hyung~" ucap Kyungsoo ceria. Matanya yang bulat berbinar cerah.

"Baby Kyungie~ Sehun-ah lebih muda beberapa bulan darimu. Jadi, tak perlu memanggil 'hyung'." jelas Luhan.

"MWO?! Benarkah?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya -yang memang sudah bulat- kaget. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, menampakkan kekagetan dan kekaguman.

"Aaa~ neomu kyeopta~" Baekhyun yang melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu segera mencium pipi namjachingunya sekilas. Kyungsoo semakin membulatkan matanya. Pipinya bersemu merah, menambah manis wajahnya.

"Kenapa Baekki hyung mencium pipiku?" tanya Kyungsoo polos.

"Habis kau sangat imut baby~" ucap Baekhyun jujur. Yang lain hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

.

Keenam namja yang berada di meja pojok kantin sedang asik bercerita. Lebih tepatnya Luhan yang menceritakan gosip yang sedang beredar di sekolah mereka.

"Kalian tau? Ternyata Park songsa-" ucapan Luhan terpotong.

"Baby Lulu~" seseorang dengan pipi 'bakpao' berteriak. Membuat beberapa orang yang berada di kantin, mengalihkan pandangannya kepada orang tersebut.

"-enim. Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Aku pergi dulu. Paii paii~" Luhan segera melesat pergi saat orang tersebut akan menghampirinya.

"Lho? Baby Lulu mau kemana? Tunggu aku~" Xiumin -namja berpipi bakpao- segera mengejar Luhan. Tiga namja dari empat namja yang datang bersama Xiumin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum. Lalu Kai dan Chen -dua dari keempat namja- segera menghampiri meja Sehun dan lainnya.

"Hai." sapa Kai sambil mencium pucuk kepala Lay -namjachingunya- sekilas. Chen mendudukkan dirinya diantara Lay dan Suho, kekasihnya.

"Hai, Jonginnie~" sapa Kyungsoo kepada Kai.

"Hai, Kyungie~" balas Kai sambil mengacak rambut Kyungsoo lembut. Kyungsoo hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, karena tatanan rambutnya dirusak oleh Kai. Kai mendudukkan dirinya disamping Lay. Kedua namja lainnya mengikuti Chen dan Kai menghampiri meja tersebut, lalu ikut bergabung.

"Hei, bebek! Kenapa kau sudah ada disini?" tanya Chen kepada Baekhyun.

"Hehehe. Aku sudah rindu dengan kekasihku." Baekhyun nyengir kuda.

"Dasar kau! Seme berwajah uke penggombal." jawab Chen.

"Yeollie~ kemana Kris?" tanya Lay kepada Chanyeol, salah satu namja yang baru bergabung.

"Kris gege sedang diberi tugas oleh Jung songsae." jawab Chanyeol. Lay mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Ehm, kenalkan. Ini Sehun, teman sekelas Luhan-ah." ucap Suho memperkenalkan Sehun kepada Chen, Kai, Chanyeol, dan Tao.

"Annyeong~ salam kenal." ucap Sehun.

"Annyeong. Kim Jongdae Imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Chen." ucap Chen memperkenalkan diri.

"Kim Jongin. Panggil saja Kai." ucap Kai juga memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, Park Chanyeol imnida." Chanyeol tersenyum menampakkan jejeran gigi putihnya.

"Ehm, dan ini Tao. Hwang Zitao." lanjut Chanyeol setelah merasa Tao tidak akan memperkenalkan dirinya.

Sehun tersenyum dan melihat ke arah Tao. Dilihatnya Tao hanya memandang datar ke arahnya. Untuk beberapa detik mata mereka bertemu.

"Hyung, aku pergi dulu." ucap Tao dingin setelah memutuskan kontak mata dengan Sehun. Lalu berlalu meninggalkan meja dan Sehun yang memandang heran.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Annyeong~ saya datang membawa ff baru. Padahal ada ff yang belum selesai di posting. Saya kembali membawa crack pair. Saya sangat suka dengan crak pair. hehehe. Tapi saja juga suka dengan official pair /intinya saya suka semua/. Sudah dulu saya bercuap-cuap.

Minta reviewnya dong /bbuing-bbuing/ /muntah/ hehehe

.


End file.
